prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Bennett Ballester
Bennett Ballester was a convict who escaped out of prison to get Debbie Myers. However, he was find by Charlie DuChamp and eventually killed by him to save Erica Reed's life. Biography Background Bennett was sent to prison for 10 years for killing a newscaster, whom he was obsessed with. Although her body was never located, there was found DNA on Bennett's fingernails. When they discovered he was insane, he was sent to Sunnybrook Psychiatric Detention Center. Breakout Kings Bennett was with Kenny and some other inmates and orderly's Paula Berry and Victor infront of the prison. Bennett then did ask Victor if his bird could go with him, but he didn't say no. Bennett then was going to Paula Berry would agreed with the idea. While arriving at Chivalry Castle, Paula and Bennett were talking with each other. Bennett then was going to the weaponsroom, but at that time, Paula discovered that Bennett was gone. Bennett then was discovered by Victor, but Bennett was taking a weapon and did kill Victor with it. Bennett then escaped out of the Castle. Bennett then was going a shop owner, where did go further with his plan to kidnap Debbie Myers, rape and killing her. After finding Debbie Myers, he was nice to her. But when she discovered that something was wrong, she was running away from him. Bennett then did take Debbie with him. Before going into the woods, Bennett's car was stopped by a park ranger. When Debbie screamed to help, he was killed by Bennett himself. Bennett and Debbie were then going to the woods together. When Debbie mentioned in the woods that she was a TV host, Bennett did asked to sing her a song. While she did leave evidence when she was kidnapped, Erica Reed and Ray Zancanelli did found evidence to find Bennett, who was unaware of it. Later, Debbie managed to escape, but Erica was captured by Bennett. While having the wedding dress on, Bennett tried to kill her with a machette. Erica did scream in the woods, which Charlie DuChamp did hear. Charlie then did found Bennett with Erica. Charlie did gave him some seconds so that he could stop what he was doing, but it was too late and Charlie did shot him dead. Post-Death Following his death, Erica was safe, but still scared from what was happened. Appearances Etymology Name meaning *Bennett does mean "blessed"Meaning of Bennett. *Ballester does mean "crossbowman" or "crossbow"Meaning of surname Ballester. Ironically enough, Ballester used other weapons to kill his victims. *Bennett Ballester does thus mean "blessed crossbowman". In the early 16th century and later, crossbowman were very popular. In also was used earlier before the 16th century. They were used at that time used for hunting and shooting. Ironically enough, the Breakout Kings were hunting on him. Other things *Bennett's love for Debbie is kind of ironic at the place where he was before he escaped. At Chivalry Castle, which does mean bravery to women is kind of coincidenceMeaning of chivalry. *Bennett was at the time he escaped a free man and and he was killed by Charlie in a field in the woods. His escape and death refers to Charlie DuChamp himself. *Bennet's obsession is coicidence. Debbie Myers means also "greater obsession", which Bennett has more then for anything. *Bennett tried to kill Erica Reed, who's name means "a clearing forever in the woods". Between Bennett (with Erica) and Charlie, there's a clearing forever in the woods. Trivia *He is the only main villian to be killed by a main character: Charlie DuChamp. **With this kill, every main character except Julianne Simms has commited crime at one point. *Bennett never did met Sean Daniels, Julianne Simms, Philomena Rotchcliffer, Ray Zancanelli and Lloyd Lowery. **Lloyd, Julianne, Ray and Sean were aware of him. External links *Bennett Ballester on Breakout Kings Wikia *Bennett Balester on www.aetv.com Notes and references Category:Deceased characters Category:Murders Category:Characters Category:Criminals Category:Breakout Kings characters